1. This invention relates to a lightweight, transportable, lowprofile automobile enclosure or garage and more particularly to one of low height yet of unobstructed ingress-and egress.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to protect an automobile from the elements and from theft or vandalism. In many circumstances, permanent garages are not available; for example, in apartments, in many condominiums, at work, even at some homes.
Heretofore, none of the various attempts made to design a automobile enclosure have arrived at a suitable solution to the following problems.
Preferably, the enclosure is relatively lightweight and easily transportable s that it may be easily transported to and installed at the place of use: apartment, condominium, work, etc. Yet, the enclosure must be strong enough and heavy enough to prevent entry by theives or vandals.
Preferably, the enclosure is as small as possible so as to be unobtrusive. Preferably, a person of average height can look over the top of the enclosure so that there is no blocking of views and that persons do not feel claustrophobic being between several such enclosures.
Preferably, also, the enclosure permits a driver to ingress and egress from the automobile in a normal, full standing manner.
Preferably, the enclosure doors do not open upward, where they may encounter a carport roof or the like nor outward where they my be obstructed by another automobile.
Preferably the doors of the enclosure are easily opened by hand or by an electric motor.
It will be seen that the device of the present invention satisfys these and other criteria in a new and novel manner.